Klaine Videos
by Diva97
Summary: Un kurt muy muy Sexy y un Blaine .. sorprendido ?.. Ningun personaje de glee me pertenece son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox
1. Chapter 1

Ningun personaje de glee me pertenece son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Hola espero que les guste estos one-shot de klaine les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion mientras leen :)

Besos

Hoy me levante como todo los días de mi vida con mal humor , no me gusto nunca despertarme temprano y no me gustara jamaz . Me bañe y me cambie y hice mi rutina para la piel como todas las mañanas . Hoy será un dia agotador tengo clases de historia que me ocasionan unas ganas de no volver a la escuela y luego el Club glee soportando a "rachel diva " y a puck y santana con sus comentarios " inadecuados" y …

Ey hola lindo – kurt escucho una voz

Hola Blaine –en un tono cansado y Blaine de dio cuenta

Emmm mal dia hermoso - Kurt asintió y Blaine le tomo de la mano y le dijo

Bueno pero ahora tenemos "glee club "- kurt rodeo los ojos y dijo

Si y aguantar a rachel con sus discursos para un solo en las regionales y bla bla bla si Blaine es muy divertido – Blaine sonrio y dijo

Ok .. entonces que tal si vamos a la casa de Jeff luego están todos los warbles que dices ¿ - Kurt sonrio emocionado y respondió

Me encantaría amor hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Jeff ni a Nick y a los chicos ya los extraño – dijo con una sonrisa triste .

Sii yo también principalmente extraño a Jeff ese muchacho si sabe como bien – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Emm .. creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de Jeff – respondió Kurt entrecerrando los ojos y Blaine sonrio .

No deberías porque tu eres el único para mi lindo – kurt sonrio y dijo

Eso espero Anderson – Ambos se dieron un corto beso y entraron a la sala del coro

Despues de salir de la escuela Blaine y kurt se dirigieron a la casa de jeff en el auto de blaine

Golperaron la puerta y abrió un sorprendido Jeff

Kurt ..! Blaine ..! que gusto verlos – dijo Jeff

Hola jeffy – dijo Blaine

Hola Jeff – Dijo Kurt

Y los tres se dieron un corto abraso luego aprecio un Nick que recién se levantaba ..

Hola kurti …. Y Blaine el único que llama Jeffy a Jeff soy yo ok ¿ - Dijo Nick con una sonrisa

Ok..! lo mismo digo Nick – respondió Blaine con una carcajada

Bueno pasen – dijo Jeff

Ambos pasaron y los demás Warbles saludaron a Kurt y Blaine

Hola chicos –dijo Thad

Como estas amigo – dijo Blaine

Bien y ustedes ¿ -dijo kurt

Bien discutiendo que canción cantar para regionales – dijo David

Y bien que canciones tienen ¿ - dijo Blaine

Bien estamos entre Perfect de Pink y just the way you are de bruno mars-dijo Jeff

Me gusta perfect – dijo Blaine

Y si buscan en internet varias performance – dijo kurt

Emm me agrada la idea ya traigo mi netbook ensegido regreso –dijo Jeff

Después que Jeff trajo la notbook los chicos pidieron pizzas y hablaban de la diferencias entre Warbles y New Directions

Te digo que deberíamos tener un profesor como el Ms Shue en Dalton – dijo David

Si seria asombroso – dijo Nick

Ohhh myy Godd – dijo Jeff después de un gritito

Que .. que pasa Jeff – dijo Nick

Tienen que ver esto – dijo Jeff

Luego Jeff puso la notbook en la mesa y agrando la imagen y luego … ( un video de youtube )

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron con un leve sonrisa y los warbles ahun en shock mientras que empezó a sonar una canción …

Levántate en esto!

Levántate en esto!

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

La cara de blaine se puso roja y reprimio un gemido y sentia cada mas y mas calor ….

Baby, baby

Ah, empújelo

Levántate en esto!

Ah, empújelo

Sal y Pepa están aquí!

[Ahora espera un minuto, ustedes

Esta danza no es para todo el mundo

Sólo la gente sexy

Así que todo que vuele madres, de subir por ahí y bailar

Dance, me dijo!]

Sal y Pepa está aquí, y estamos en vigor  
¿Quiere que lo empuje, nena  
Coolin 'por día, entonces en la noche sudando  
Vamos chicas, vamos a mostrar a los chicos que sabemos  
Cómo convertirse en número uno en un programa de partido caliente  
Ahora empuje

Ah, empuje - empuje bien

Ah, empújelo - empuja muy bien

Ah, empuje - empuje bien

Ah, empújelo - p-empuja muy Bien

Hey! ¡Ay!

Empuje bueno!

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby

Oooh, baby, baby

Baby, baby


	2. PUSH IT -PARTE 2

Ningun personaje de glee me pertenece son de propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox

Aqui la continuacion besos a todos

Yo, yo, yo, yo, nena-pop

Sí, tu vienes aquí, ven y dame un beso  
Mejor que sea rápido o yo me voy a enojar  
¿No puedes oír la música de Pumpin 'duro?

Blaine "pensando " Esa pose … esa pose.. Dios …

Como me gustaría que ..  
Ahora empuje

La cara de kurt se puso roja y Grito – Apaja eso Jeff ..AHORA..!

Los warbles reian fuertemente mientras que la cara de blaine paso de sorprendido a molesto .. y Jeff dijo:

Oh por dios kurt .. …¿Acaso le diste una nalgada a tu hermanastro?" –

Callate … APAJALOOO ..!

Ni lo sueñes esto recién empieza …

Ah, empuje - empuje bien

Ah, empújelo - empuja muy bien

Kurt se levanto y salió de la casa de Jeff muerto de vergüenza mientras tanto con los warbles…

Jeff : Ohh dios kurt .. tuu ..Kurt ¿

Los demas warbles miraban asombrados pore se sexy y rapido moviento de caderas de kurt ..

Blaine "pensando " OH MY KATY Y GAGA .. ese movimiento tiene que ser ilegal .. no tenia idea de que se podría mover haci las caderas y …

Ah, empuje - empuje bien

Ah, empújelo - empuja muy bien

Ah, empuje- Levántate en esto!

Ah, empuje- Levántate en esto

Blaine " pensando " Como envidio a mercedes en este momento .. El..

Ah, empuje- Levántate en esto

Hey empujaa …!

Blaine abrió los ojos y buscaba a kurt por todos lados y ..

Kurt ¿ .. Donde estas ¿ ..

Oh parece que se enojo pero tienen que aceptar que eso fue … Hot –dijo Jeff

Blaine segia en Shock , busco su campera y salió en busca de kurt mientras que los otros warbles miraban a jeff en forma seria ..

Quee ¿ yo no hice nada – dijo Jeff con su cara de perrito que hizo a Nick sentirse mal

Bueno chicos Jeff no tiene la culpa el solo ...- dijo Nick sus amigos lo miraron como diciendo "en serio Nick " ..y Nick suspiro y se quedo callado ….


	3. PUSH IT - PARTE 3

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Kurt llego a su casa avergonzado y luego llego Blaine detrás de el

Ey kurt .. kurt espera – kurt se gira con un leve sonrojo

Que ¿

Porque te fuiste ¿

Para que quieres que me quede .. pase la veguenza mas grande de mi vida sacando lo de la coranacion de la reina … esto fue muy muy vergonso tu amigos .. Dios – kurt supiro y blaine le tomo la mano y le dijo

No tienes de que avergonzarte los chicos no piensan mal de ti kurt si es eso lo que te preocupa además … No estas nada mal – Blaine se sonrojo y kurt suspiro y lo abraso

Gracias – dijo kurt

De nada hermoso

Kurt y blaine alquilaron una película .. que realmente no vieron porque se miraban y se daban pequeños y dulces besos y se quedaban mirando de reojo .. y un blaine que no paraba de mirar las caderas de Kurt ..

Emmm kurt .. nunca me dijiste que bailabas haci – dijo Blaine

Emm … eso fue inapropiado y vergonzoso Blaine .. fue idea de rachel

De rachel ¿

Nosotros queríamos ser mas " populares " y según rachel eso implicaba darles a los jóvenes "sexo" …y nació push it nose cómo acepte hacer eso ..

Bueno a mi me gusto – Blaine agacho la cabeza con la cara sonrojada

Emmm gracias … - dijo kurt

Te amo lo saves ¿

Yo también te amo Blaine

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron dormidos .


	4. Toxic

_Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertencen.._

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levanto temprano y giro su cabeza para ver el hermoso rostro de su ángel que dormía junto a su pecho.

Se veía tan lindo y calmado parecía un niñito que necesitaba de su amor y cuidado… No se parecía a nada a ese adolecente que bailo "Push it "

De tan solo pensarlo Blaine sentía que sus pantalones apretaran más ..

Se levanto y trato de no despertar a Kurt y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Media hora después Kurt se levanto perezosamente, el no era de esos chicos que le gustaba despertarse temprano.

Camino hacia el baño se dio una ducha con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando lo que Blaine le dijo. Salió del Baño y mientras se vestía sintió un aroma delicioso una ves que se termino de vestir fue al comedor y Blaine se encontraba en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Buen día Amor – Dijo Blaine

Hola amor – dio un bostezo y se estiro.

Hice huevos con tocino espero que te guste –

Gracias Blaine me muero de hambre – Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a comer.

Luego Blaine celular de Blaine vibro en su bolsillo lo saco y vio que era un mensaje de Jeff .

_Si estas enojado espero que con esto se te pase y ... trata de no tener un problemita en tus pantalones – j _

_De que hablas ? –B _

_Te lo envié por correo -J_

_Ok espero que no sea algo pervertido-B_

_Oh créeme te gustara – J _

Luego Blaine hablo..

Emm Kurt me prestas tu Netbook?- dijo Blaine algo ansioso

Emm Claro está en la mesita de noche en mi cuarto – Kurt dijo algo sorprendió

Ok gracias amor – Blaine le dio un beso y fue hasta la habitación agarro la Netbook y la prendió luego de unos minutos entro a su correo..

_Nuevo Mensaje :_

_Hola Blaine espero que te guste este regalito, besos y trata de no tirarte encima de Kurt ok Jeff_

watch?v=H0h6-RiZSLQ

Blaine abrió el Video pero no leyó el titulo solo puse Play .El telón se abrió y escenario habían unos chicos y la música comenzó a sonar…

_Baby no lo puedes Ver _

Espera un minuto esa chica .. es.. es Brittany con los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones.. Donde esta Kurt _?._

_Te estoy llamando. _

Oh por Dios – Pensó Blaine ,Kurt tenía el sombrero en .. y comenzó a girarlo..- Oh my Katty –dijo Blaine . . Y comenzó a sentir calor y que sus pantalones estaban más apretados.

_Un chico como tu debería_

_Dar una advertencia _

_Demasiado Arriba _

_No puedo bajar_

_El Ms Shue __?. .. El nunca canto con nosotros –Pensó Blaine _

_Pierdo la cabeza _

_Dando vueltas_

_Ohh … Ahora Me sientes_ _?._

_Con el sabor de tus labios _

_Estoy de un paseo_

_Eres toxico_

_Blaine abrió los ojos y pensó - no puedo creer que hayan cantado esa canción en la escuela.._

_Yo me estoy desplomando_

_Es como probar_

_Veneno del paraíso_

_Soy adicta a ti _

_No sabes que eres toxico ?._

_Y amo lo que haces_

_No sabes que eres Toxico ?._

_Blaine tenía que admitir que los pasos eran geniales y sexys.. Pero no muestra mucho a Kurt – Suspiro y continúo viendo el video._

_Se está haciendo tarde_

_Para abandonarte_

_Tome un trago de la taza de diablo _

_Lentamente_

_Se está apoderando de mí _

_Demasiado arriba _

_No puedo bajar_

_Pierdo la cabeza _

_Dando vueltas _

_Ohh … Ahora Me sientes_ _?._

_Con el sabor de tus labios _

_Estoy de un paseo_

_Eres toxico_

_Yo me estoy desplomando_

_Es como probar _

_Veneno del paraíso _

_Soy adicta a ti _

_Oh my Dios Kurt y ese movimiento.. Con el .. el sombrero .. Quiero tener ese sombrero .. O mejor ser el sombreo… Dios Blaine controla tu pensamiento – Pensó Blaine Y sintió un pequeño problema en sus pantalones_

_No sabes que eres toxico ?._

_Blaine se rio a carcajadas… Kurt con dos sombreros en las manos cubría y descubría los pechos de Mercedes .. _

_Y amo lo que haces_

_No sabes que eres Toxico ?._

_Intoxícame Ahora_

_Con tu amor , Ahora_

_Creo que estoy lista , Ahora_

_Creo que estoy lista Ahora _

_Intoxícame Ahora_

_Con tu amor , Ahora_

_Creo que estoy lista Ahora _

_Creo que estoy lista Ahora_

La canción termino y un segundo después la alarma de incendios sonó y el video termino.

Blaine suspiro y quedo con la duda de que había pasado luego ..

Luego miro hacia "abajo " tenía un pequeño problema apago la computadora no antes de responder el mensaje …

_Gracias ;) te debo una –Blaine_

_Blaine grito desde la habitación-_

_Kurt …! Puedo tomar una ducha ¡ . ? – Y valla que la necesitaba_

_Emm claro pero no te bañaste ya ?- pregunto Kurt_

_Em no ¡ -Mintió Blaine _

_Ok .. Te esperare solo apúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases –_

_Ok , no te preocupes – Blaine se dirigió al baño y se ducho lo más rápido posible con agua fría .. _

_Blaine salió de la ducha se vistió con una camisa que Kurt le prestó y con los mismos pantalones que tenia.. Porque los pantalones de Kurt eran muy.. muy apretados pero Blaine no se quejaba. _

_Vamos? – Dijo Kurt _

_Si vamos –_

_Ambos fueron en el auto de Kurt y en el camino Blaine no dejaba de mirar a Kurt … _

_Dios como amo a este hombre – pensó Blaine …_

_Ok espero que les haya gustado el próximo será de …." __Sonido de batería" puss… Not the Boy Next Door… Kisses _


End file.
